


Mythica

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Lighthouse Land Community [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: for The  challenge 6 Bigshot Showrunner  Cycle 1





	Mythica

**Show Logo**  


  
  
**Promotional Poster:**

  
  
**Story synopsis:**  
Far off into the distant sea lies the island of Mythica. Its said that only those with a true warrior's heart can find it. Many have tried and many have failed.

  
Mythia is ruled by Queen Evera, an immortal. She and her Titans bring order to chaos and peace to warring nations. Queen Evera and her Titans have kept the world in balance for millenia.

  
But these are challenging times.

  
The Titans are needed more than ever with the world on the brink of total destruction. They have left Mythica and now roam the Earth putting a stop to destruction and mayhem wherever they go.

  
Queen Evera guides them to where they are needed most from Mythica. She peers into the Well of Sorrows to see where the Titans should go next.

  
Queen Evera is alone but not unguarded. The Titans have sent many warriors, the best of the best with the truest hearts, back to Mythica to learn the ways of the Titans from the great Master Minos, an immortal of great skill in battle.

  
Do you have the heart of a True Warrior?  
  
**Characters:**  
  
**Queen Evera** (Kate Mulgrew) An Immortal. Evera is said to be the first Queen to rule on Earth. She has the gift of foresight which she uses to guide the Titans as the keep the world in balance.

  
  
**Master Minos** (Harrison Ford) An immortal and the teacher of the Titans. It is said that he trained the great armies of Greek and Roman times. He may be old but he can still hold his own on the field of battle.

  
  
**Aurelius **(Christopher Judge) Titan of the Winds. He is called the Bringer of Change. He fights injustice and oppression of the people. He helps to bring about the downfall of sadistic rulers and the people who put them in power. 

  
  
**Teracleas** (Chris Evans) Titan of the Earth. He is known as the Calmer of Souls. His compassion and empathy are his strongest gifts. These are rare traits in a warrior. His protective nature helps calm and soothe people in need. 

  
  
**Seavius** (Jason Momao) Titan of the Sea. He is known as the Keeper of Wisdom. It's his job to remember and analyze the past and relate it to the future. He may have the mind of a scholar but his skills as a warrior are just as finely honed as his fellow Titans. 

  
  
**Ignatas** (Stephen Amell) Titan of the Flame. He is often called The Torch Bearer. Ignatas' purpose is to stir the passions of the people. His gift is inspirational speech. He has inspired rebellion and called for justice and compassion with his words.   
  
**Proposed Costumes:**  
  
  
  
  
**Soundtrack**  
[Playlist on Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL00WW_3Ncxck6rOcWI9Ii2o3h9-rve5KE)  
  
Mad World Brooklyn Duo (Main Theme)  
Take on Me Brooklyn Duo with Connect  
Sound of Silence Pentatonix  
Save a Prayer Duran Duran  
Orinoco Flow Enya  
My Immortal Evanescence (Queen Evera's Theme)

  
  



End file.
